White Houses
by cheriepie89
Summary: Set of drabbles based on White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. It jumps from book to book I suppose, if you squint hard enough.


_**White Houses**  
__Author: Cherrie in the Sky_

_A/N: Love it, loves?_

_

* * *

_

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

She smelled his scent, like sweet drugs that made many stronger than her die in an overdose of heaven. Her hands burn against his icy marble body, a small smile placed on her lips with just a hint of mischief. His eyes danced, a mixture of honey and onyx liquid, brewing slowly like a potion...or a poison. A sweet poison that she would drink if he offered.

The beauty of it all: they had all night.

* * *

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

She held it to her heart, it beat with equal rhythm to the wings of a hummingbird, flutter...flutter.

She held it close to her heart, and locked it in a tiny box, the key was long gone, even unknown to her. She closed her eyes, and cried pretty tears. She was happy, she was sad, she was silent.

Finally, she sealed it with a kiss.

"I can only love you so much."

* * *

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

It was impossible to love to love, when the pain was worse than pain itself.

A stab in the back form betrayal was nothing. A self-inflected cut of the wrist was not close. Cutting off oxygen did little to distract the pain. Their heart were all intertwined, beating and unbeating frantically to love songs and poetic words. Breaths were hurried and the pain returned with an even greater force than before. Smiles are a chores, and tears stay in their place, fightint to escape.

Because they were all kids. Because thay were all fools.

And love was worse than pain itself.

* * *

_Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last _

They were part of the same world, the same life, the same being, the same lie. 

They were content, they were suffering, they belonged. But only, if only, the sun were as strong.

He knows he only has so much to be ridiculously naive and happy.

She knows she only has so much time to lie and pretend.

And then there is he, who waits silently for the truth to set them all free.

Because the sun is not strong enough to cast him away.

They are a bittersweet love song that is played for eternity and more.

* * *

_Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

It is only love, it is only guilt, it is only a need, that propels her forward. That has her continue to live in this way, away from from the sun, her sun, their sun, and the sun that never knew what eclipses were. 

She is in love because his love is her need. A simple kiss, a tight hold against his chest, they are injected into her being, making her move forward with her past slowly dissolving with the time she left behind.

She is guilty, because eternity is not enough to cover the tiny hole with mock nothingness and pretty distractions. She knows what she gave up, and is sick with guilt because she is happy. She is happier than most, than all, than him. Sick, sick sick...but happily so.

She knows it will not last. One day, she will not be so sick with happiness...

She may live.

He may live.

But then he dies.

And drugs cannot take away the pain. They can mullify, and perhaps even hide it.

But it will always exist.

* * *

_These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again_

Time is so little, it passes in seconds when it is days, it is days when it is really months, it is months when it is really years.

Yet he runs, and continues to do so, becoming a legend to those he left behind. Scattered thoughts enter and leave as his own take over and cause him to breathe harder, to run faster.

The ache is not yet gone. The pain is him.

Not a second, not a day, not a month, and not a year goes by that he does not think of her.

* * *

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep_

No matter what, his strenght overpowers her own. There under the night, they hold hands so close, laid down in the grass. Centuries have passed and nothing is the same. Yet, they haven't changed. They are set in stone, smiling in their mystery, looking at each other with a love that burns as brightly as the first day.

He loves her.

She loves him.

But they both know they have one thing that doesn't belong.

So she looks up at the stars and gives a small prayer to the man still running among them.


End file.
